


Unhealed

by Anonymous



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abused Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Alternate Universe - Human, Background Logic | Logan Sanders, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Villain OC - Freeform, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 20:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Virgil has never been good at dealing with authority figures. What happens when Logan screams at him for having almost drop his Crofters?--------Or the author using Virgil to vent after having gotten trigger thrice on Tuesday.





	Unhealed

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Authority Figures and unhealed/dismissed/push back trigger.

Virgil feel his eyes attempt to water. He knew Logan didn't mean to scream so harshly at him for almost dropping his precious Crofters. He still felt like crying. His body was just being dumb. 

He tried to push it back, to keep it from breaking his walls. The rules he'd settle on himself to keep anyone from screaming at him weren't working. His mind keep making the scene seem more than it was. Logan didn't notice as he quickly excused himself and walked away to find a distraction.

_Why did Logan have to remind him the most of her?_

He tried to switch the channel on his mind but it didn't obey. His mind keep attempting to break him and free those salty tears. He didn't feel like repeating the process of him crying in Dr. Picani's office for 40 minutes again. It was embarrassing enough as it was talking about his <strike>_abuser_</strike>.

The word still felt weird on his lips. It seemed too strong but it did represent what _she_ did. _Her_ shouts and punishments for him to stand and face the walk after having done what _she_ considers a mistake. He was grateful the rules stopped _her_ from touching him or he was sure it would have ended worse. Or maybe that was his mind over exaggerating things but for some reason as a kid he felt that non-existent slap multiple times. 

His eyes attempted to open the dams again but he swallowed quickly. He wanted to hit his head against the wall multiple times to hush his memories. Every time _she_ shouted at him, made him go and face the wall, made those warm tears fall down his face and destroyed his childhood. Then _she_ had the guts after having destroyed his mental confidence to give him prizes in front of his parents. Ah, that was the thing _she_ was an angel in-front of his parents but the devil when they weren't there.

**SHUT UP! **He shouted at his mind attempting to silence the memories. He _**didn't**_ want to cry.

Today was a perfect day. Why did his own self have to go and ruined? Logan hadn't done anything wrong, it was perfectly fine to get mad over his prized possession. His own mind simply had to be stupid and connect him to _her_.

Most of Virgil's behavior was model around not getting scream and turning into a crybaby. 

Smile, be cheerful, always polite, do whatever they tell you, behave how the expect you to behave, be what they consider perfect, and don't even be grumpy. Those were his rules. He always followed them but sometimes he failed to do so. Whenever that happens it got him screams and rebukes for him being himself. And as a result he isolated himself because it often happens when he followed his friends on their adventures. The shy and introvert personality develop soon after. His confident and extroverted personality was quickly concealed by such.

He didn't know how to interact with people. Anyone could easily break his dams and the worst was that he hadn't come out to anyone with full sincerity. The one time he attempted to tell his parents they easily dismissed him with an, as you get older it'll fix itself.

Well, where was that fix he'd been waiting for? Years had already fallen upon the mental wound, but it still hadn't gotten fixed. It was open and bleeding and making tears fall down. 

He had talked to two counselors once but hadn't gone back to them. 

_He was scared. Scared of authority figures. His <strike>abuser</strike> fear having been his own kindergarten teacher._

Logan simply had to be the teacher figure in the household and it struck him with an eerie feeling. He hated it. He hated every shout or harsh words thrown at his directions. Every word that came out from any figure of authority. What he believed were adults replaced with authority figure by one of the counselors he never came back to visit. 


End file.
